grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Henro Free
Appearance Henro has raggedy short black hair and has reddish brown eyes. He looks rather mischievous and sly. As a result people generally distrust him or think he is a criminal. He wears a black coat with grey fur lining on the edges of the coat that goes down to his hips. He wears a plain black t-shirt and pants with brown shoes. Personality Henro is a laid-back but lazy person. His laziness to follow orders has lead to him being on multiple different crews, since they couldn't put up with his laziness. When he is not sleeping or lounging about, you can find him reading, mainly adventure stories. He loves to read and will always try to find a new book. Henro has also taken his mother's sense of adventure and when seeing something new wants to explore, sometimes going against orders. Henro has a soft spot for women and gets flustered when talking with them. When one is in danger, however, he will go out of his way to try and help that woman at all costs. This also goes the same for his friends. When one is in trouble he will gladly put his life on the line. Biography Henro was born to a family on Havvana Island. His father would train travelers and citizens of the island on how to handle two-handed weapons. His mother worked for the local ferry service and would help navigate the ferry to other islands and as a result be away most of the time. As he was growing up, his father forced him to pick up a blade so he could take up the family business. Henro reluctantly picked up a battleaxe and would be forced to train with his father. Much to his father's chagrin, Henro took after his mother's sense of adventure and wanderlust. Whenever she did come back home, Henro would sit down and eagerly listen to her mother's stories of the sea and all the people she meet. Hearing these stories gave Henro the simple dream of traveling around the world and writing down his adventures, so everyone can feel the same wanderlust as he did. Before she left for her next voyage, his mother would always tell him where she would be going and challenge him to read the sea charts to see how long she will be back. If he got it right she would treat him to some ice cream. Henro at first was horrible at reading the sea charts but after many years of self-study began to read them more effectively and getting ice cream was a sure deal. When Henro was 18 years old his mother came back from a voyage with a horrible sickness. Henro put his plans of traveling on hold and stayed on Havvana to care for his mom. Sadly she didn't get better but instead got worse. A year later his mother finally passed away. With her last breath she reassured Henro and to have him follow his heart and do what he believes is right and not let anyone tell him otherwise. With her mother passing away and listening to her words of advice, Henro began to back up for his journey. His father was at first wholly against this idea and wouldn't allow him to leave unless he proved himself worthy. His condition was that if Henro beat him in a year or less, he can leave. If he didn't he would stay on Havvana and train to be the next trainer. For a year Henro uncharacteristically, trained all the more so he can beat his father. His father over this year saw more and more of his wife in Henro. When the day of the duel arrived Henro tried with all of his might to beat his father. However, his father had years of experience wisdom and soundly defeated Henro. Picking Henro up off the ground he said that Henro still has a lot to learn and that that fight wasn't possibly fair. He gave Henro a slap on the back and told him that once he gets back from his travels they will fight again, and this time if Henro loses he has to stay on Havvana. Dumbfounded, Henro couldn't believe what he was hearing and once he processed everything, he jumped for joy. The next day he backed up and was ready to start his new adventure. Professions Primary Profession: Weapons Specialist (Battleaxe): A much more general fighter-type profession, a Weapon Specialist is someone who has to a large or small degree devoted his/her life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips or even ranged weaponry such as guns, slingshots, cannons, or rifles. Someone who specializes in ranged weaponry would have sound experience and insight in calculating range, distance and wind elements and their impact on the path of a projectile. Primary: Can make stance techniques. Secondary Profession: '''Navigator: The Navigator profession gives knowledge about reading sea charts, currents and weather, reading the stars for a position and a lot of practical ship knowledge, too. Plotting a course along with the related mathematics, all of these are part of the Navigator's job. While in the Grand Line, only a Navigator can completely control the path of their ship. Sailing through the Grand Line without a Navigator will cause the ship to be completely uncontrollable and may even result in the ship not even moving. This trait can be used even if Navigator is not a primary trait. Traits '''Professional Traits Hardened Fighter (1): Through excessive training in breaking planks, punching rocks, and all those durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows, and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to physical damage. General Traits Goliath Strength (2): This character's strength is boosted by 30%. Zealous Agility (1): This character's agility is boosted by 15%. Combat Style Henro leanred one very important thing about two handed weapons. That is their range and the sheer power in their swings. With this in mind, Henro likes to overpower his opponents with his battleaxes range and power and his natural agility making sure his enemy doesn't have a moment to breathe or to counterattack. Character Stats Items Two-Handed Iron Battleaxe '(starting weapon+1800): Is a 5'5" tall two-bladed iron battleaxe with leather down on the handle for better a grip. It has a 1-meter chain attached to the bottom of the handle for Henro to grab onto. '''Writing Materials and picture of family '(free): Henro has paper and ink in order to write down his adventures and has a picture of his family before his mother passed away. Technique '''Guillotine(Rank 8): Henro grabs the chain on his battleaxe and starts to swing it. When the battleaxe has reached its peak momentum, Henro grabs the battleaxe with both hands and swings downward, using the centrifugal force and his own strength to crush his opponent. Iron Hail(Rank 8): Henro tips his battleaxe downwards and points the spike at his opponent and begins to do multiple stabs at once at a great speed. Though it hits far weaker than a normal hit. Category:NPC